Somnambule
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot] Yaoi, SasuNaru. Il pleut, Sasuke laisse Naruto entrer chez lui. Et il a bien fait ! Naruto est somnambule, et la nuit, monte dans la chambre de son rival.


Auteur : Tsuunami

Genre : Romance

Couple : SasuNaru

Disclamers : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi !

Hillow ! Finalement, j'ai enfin réussit à mettre en place Sasuke et Naruto ! Ouf, c'était pas facile, croyez-moi ! J'espère que le one shot va vous plaire ! nn Bonne lecture à tous et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews pour mes autres one shots, et que j'ai pas encore put remercier !

* * *

'-LA FERME BAKA !

Ces trois mots, l'héritier des Uchiha les avaient déjà prononcé une centaine de fois de sa, ô combien, douce et jolie voix, du haut de son balcon.

'-VA TE FAIRE VOIR , répliqua une voix fluette de l'extérieur.

Sasuke grogna, inspira à fond, puis se massa les tempes. Puis, il disparut à grandes enjambées dans son imposant manoir, pour réapparaître avec une marmite remplie d'eau qu'il vida par-dessus son balcon.

'-KYAAAAAA ! C'est frooooooooid ! Brrrrrr ! Sasuke espèce de BRUTE !

'-V'as t-en maintenant, Naruto , soupira le brun à nouveau, se penchant par-dessus la rambarde pour apercevoir son camarade blond agenouillé au sol, essorant sa veste orange toute trempée.

'-Pas-ques-tion, Sasuke ! Rends le moi !

'-Quand tu m'auras rendu le mien !

'-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas moi qui l'as !

'-Je m'en fiche ! Débrouilles-toi pour le retrouver !

Sasuke retourna à l'intérieur en claquant la porte-fenêtre qui menait à son balcon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en enlevant progressivement ses habits, les semant en cour de route sur le sol.

Le genin remplis sa baignoire d'eau chaude et se glissa dedans avant de prendre un kunai pour jouer furieusement avec.

Cet imbécile lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais il allait voir. Qu'il reste aussi longtemps qu'il le veuille face à sa porte, il ne le laisserait PAS entrer ! JAMAIS !

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il se détendit et somnola un bon moment dans l'eau chaude, avant de se nettoyer et de sortir, enfilant un caleçon et un short noir avec un éventail cousu sur une des fesses, et passa sa serviette autour de son cou, laissant ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre.

Sasuke descendit des escaliers et jeta un regard par la fenêtre quand il entendit un grondement de tonnerre au loin.

'-Merde…j'ai oublier…dehors….

Il jura entre ses dents et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit violemment avant de se pétrifier sur place, les yeux écarquillés.

Debout face à lui, une silhouette, terrifiante, découpée du ciel par les éclairs lumineux se dressait, imposante…

'-Ah ! Enfin tu ouvres Sasuke !

L'Uchiha sentit son cœur reprendre son rythme normal et expira.

'-Naruto…

'-Tu me laisses entré ? Il pleut des cordes dehors ! Je suis trempé , soupira le blond en passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde en bataille gorgée d'eau.

'-…

'-Allez quoi…, supplia Naruto avec des yeux remplis d'eau.

_Et merde…je pourrais presque entendre des gémissements de chiots battus…Non Sasuke…résiste…RESISTE !_

'-Te plé Sasuke..kun…

Le brun lâcha une sorte de gargouillis qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque le blond approcha son joli minois de celui de Sasuke, prenant sa bouille la plus kawaii possible.

'-C'est bon…, souffla le genin en s'écartant pour laisser passer son coéquipier.

'-Chouette !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, la tornade humaine pénétra dans l'imposant salon et se laissa tomber sur un canapé alors que Sasuke refermait la porte, oubliant ce qu'il allait faire quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le brun tendit la serviette qui pendait autour de son cou à Naruto qui l'attrapa pour se frictionner les cheveux et ouvrit la lumière de la pièce avant de disparaître dans la cuisine pour revenir avec deux tasses de thé.

'-Merci Sasuke , fit joyeusement le blond en retirant sa veste orange, dévoilant un tee shirt noire plutôt moulant.

Sasuke déglutit et avala un gorgé brûlante de thé sans quitter du regard le torse musclé de son camarade.

BACAAAAAAM ! Bzzzzt !

'-Euh….

'-Panne d'électricité.

Naruto entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner, puis revenir, et dans un petit « scratch ! », une flamme dansa au bout de l'allumette que tenait Sasuke entre ses fins doigts blanc.

L'Uchiha s'agenouilla et mit feu à quelques bûches qui s'embrasèrent dans la cheminée, diffusant une douce lumière dans la pièce.

Naruto reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et laissa glisser son regard sur le corps de son rival qui semblait hypnotisé par la contemplation des flammes dansantes.

Ses grands yeux azurs passèrent des cheveux ébènes du garçons qui retombaient sur son front sans bandeau frontales, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant sur ses joues pâles, à son torse tout aussi blanc que la neige, plutôt musclés également.

Il continua son parcours et descendit jusqu'au fesses de Sasuke, remarquant le petit éventail, puis…

'-Qu'est ce que tu fais…

'-nani ?

Naruto sursauta et revint aux yeux saphirs qui le fixaient avec un air soupçonneux.

_'-Je te plais ,_ demanda Sasuke avec un sourire mutin.

'-Pardon , s'étrangla Naruto en devenant pivoine.

'-Je te demandais si tu étais fatigué , répéta le brun avec un soupir agacé.

Naruto secoua sa tête blonde et cligna des yeux : Qu'est ce qu'il imaginait ?

'-Euh…un peu oui.

Sasuke retourna à la contemplation des flammes.

'-Couverture et pyjama dans l'armoire. Tu dors sur le canapé.

Naruto grogna et se leva pour attraper une grosse couette et enfiler un large tee shirt noirs avec l'éventail sur l'épaule, ainsi que le même petit short que Sasuke. Puis, il s'allongea sur le canapé et s'enroula dans la couette.

'-Au fait…demain…rends-moi mon bandeau, murmura le blond les yeux fermés, déjà à moitié endormit.

'-Cause toujours, répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

Le brun attendit un moment encore puis se tourna vers son rival avant de se lever.

'-Naruto…

Il s'approcha du genin endormit et leva son bras, frôlant sa chevelure blonde du bout des doigts.

'-Je…

Il hésita un moment, puis baissa sa main avant de remonter les escaliers pour entrer dans sa chambre et s'allonger sur son futon.

* * *

Un craquement.

Sasuke ouvrit un œil. Même endormit, un bruit, aussi infime soit-il mettait tous ses sens en alertes.

Autre craquement.

Quelqu'un montait les escaliers.

Naruto dormait comme une masse. Ca ne devait pas être lui. Mais alors…il lui serait arriver quelque chose ?

Sasuke tâtonna sur le sol à coter de lui et attrapa un kunaï, le cachant sous sa couverture. Il attendit.

La porte de sa chambre glissa doucement, et il aperçut une silhouette pas très grande, aux cheveux en batailles.

Naruto ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dormait pas ?

'-Ah…ok je vois. Il est somnambule…

Le blondinet s'approcha du lit de Sasuke qui prit appuie sur son coude, reposant son kunai à coter de lui.

'-Naruto, réveilles toAaAaA !

Le genin plaqua Sasuke sur le futon, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassa avec fougue, profitant de la surprise de son rival pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche.

'-Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ! Naruto… 

Sasuke retint un gémissement quand une des mains de Naruto glissa sous son tee shirt, l'autre tenant fermement la nuque du brun pour l'aider à s'assoire.

S'avouant vaincu, l'héritier des Uchiha se laissa submerger par toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient, rendant les baisers du petit renard avec passion.

Quand soudain, le blond s'arrêta net.

'-Naruto ?

Le genin se redressa lentement, et tourna ses grands yeux azurs vers son rival avec incompréhension.

'-Naruto , répéta le brun.

La réalité frappa le blondinet de plein fouet et il se leva précipitamment.

'-Gomen Sasuke ! Gomen !

Naruto trébucha mais se rattrapa de justesse, puis dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse avant de sortir hors de la demeure Uchiha, s'enfuyant sous la pluie qui se mêlait à ses larmes.

_Pardon Sasuke ! Pardon…je ne voulais pas….Sasuke !_

* * *

'-Merde…, constata le dit Sasuke après une minute de pétrification, toujours assis dans son futon, ses cheveux plus en batailles que d'habitude et le col de son tee shirt dévoilant une de ses épaules.

Précipitamment, il se leva et partit à la poursuite de son renard, ne prenant pas la peine de se chausser, pieds nus dans le froid.

_Naruto…je suis trop bète…Naruto…ne me laisse pas !_

* * *

Sakura se réveilla brusquement, sans le savoir, en même temps que plusieurs autres genins.

'-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai l'impression qu'on m'appelle…, murmura la jeune fille en se levant de son lit.

Elle laissa un moment ses yeux errer dans le vague, puis s'habilla avec rapidité, avant d'ouvrire la fenêtre de sa chambre et de disparaître sous la pluie.

_Naruto…Sasuke…J'espère qu'il ne vous ai rien arrivé de grave…_

* * *

'-Où es-tu Naruto…, fit Sasuke, désespéré, trempé jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux brun plaqué contre son front._Naruto….naruto…kun…_

Un sanglotement. Des lamentations… Naruto !

Sasuke ralentit son allure lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure blonde de son ami dos à lui. Il remarqua d'autre silhouette autour de la place où s'était arrêter le renard, mais n'y fit pas attention et se précipita sur Naruto en criant son nom comme si sa vie en dépendait.

'-Naruto !

Le genin sursauta et releva son visage baigné de larmes lorsqu'un corps se plaqua contre le sien, et que deux bras l'enlacèrent.

'-Naruto ! Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto !

'-Sasuke…

'-Ne me laisse pas Naruto ! Naruto-kun ! Ashiteru ! Ashiteru…

'-Sasuke…

Peu à peu, les silhouettes se rapprochèrent, et on put reconnaître des chevelures blondes, roses, ébènes. Des yeux turquoises, verts, blancs et noisettes.

Ils étaient tous là. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji. Tous… Ils regardaient leurs deux amis avec des petits sourires et avec soulagements. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

'-Moi aussi Sasuke…Ashiteru…

Pourquoi était-il partit aussi précipitament ? Par peur du rejet ?

_Pff...je me fais rejeté depuis que je suis tout petit._ _Sasuke...je suis vraiment bète. Vraiment trop bète. Ne m'en veux pas...je t'aime._

* * *

YATAAAAAAAAAAA ! Enfin finiiiiiiiis ! Il m'en a fallut, des fics sur NaruSasu à lire pour pouvoir en écrire une moi aussi ! Mais le truc qui m'a le plus aidé, c'est bien les scans du chap 233 du tome 26 de Naruto, vous savez, quand Sasuke crache du sang et qu'il tombe au sol, son visage près de Naruto ! Je suis restée à la regarder pendant dix bonnes minutes, et pis j'ai pondu ce one shot ! Remarquez comme un passage ressemble à un moment du chap lol ! Bon ben, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! 


End file.
